1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a strut mount comprising an inner cylinder to be fixed to a top end of a piston rod of a shock absorber, a vibration isolating base body made of rubber-like elastomer provided on the inner cylinder, and a pair of upper and lower brackets to be fixed to a vehicle body side by means of a plurality of attachment members and forming a housing part in which the vibration isolating base body is accommodated.
2. Description of the Related Art
A strut suspension is generally equipped with a shock absorber for the purpose of damping vertical vibrations. The extremity of the shock absorber is located on a vehicle body side, to which the top end of a piston rod is supported through a vibration isolating base body of a strut mount.
JP Patent Application Publication 2001-171323 A discloses a strut mount comprising a core material (inner cylinder) to be fixed to the top end of the shock absorber, a rubber elastomer (vibration isolating base body) bonded by vulcanization to the core material, and a pair of upper and lower brackets forming a box part (housing room) in which the rubber elastomer is accommodated.
According to this strut mount, the pair of upper and lower brackets are formed respectively in a flat plate shape and a cup shape, and both components are superposed one upon the other and assembled, thereby forming internally the cylindrical housing room. The vibration isolating base body is accommodated in the housing room under compression between the pair of brackets. A cup member assuming S-like form in cross-section is attached to a bottom surface side of the bracket (the surface on an axle side), and in the cup member there is housed and held a base extremity of a bound bumper that is fabricated in a columnar shape from urethane or the like. In the conventional strut mounts like the aforesaid strut mount, the brackets were constructed of an iron press formed product.
In recent years, a demand to low fuel consumption has been stronger and accordingly, a demand to weight reduction of automotive components has been stronger. According to the conventional configuration, however, inasmuch as the brackets were constructed of an iron press formed product, the demand to weight reduction could not be met. It is conceivable to construct the brackets of aluminum alloy, instead, but if the structure of the iron-made brackets is adopted for brackets made of aluminum alloy, the brackets will be wanting in strength.
Therefore an object of the invention is to provide a strut mount that is capable of intensifying the strength thereof while reducing the weight and is superior in durability.